Adventure Reborn
by Kirameku Awa
Summary: The sequel to the Doc and Amelia series! Amelia is now a Time Lady and now she's ready to learn about the ancient race. However the Doc is acting...stranger than usual... NinthXOC I own nothing except the OC.
1. Mourning

Author's Notes: Hello my lovely little aliens. You guys commented that you wanted the continuation of Doc's and Amelia's story so I have the first installment of the story, but with a twist. This is the Doc's POV. I hope you guys like, we're going to see a different side of the Doc that you didn't see in the beginning!

Without further adieu...(I own no one...except Amelia...)

* * *

When humans change, they change in very small ways: attitude, personality, maybe they even change the way they look, but Amelia…Amelia changed in a BIG way.

I had not expected her to survive the TARDIS or that poison. I never expected her to stay with me through all that had happened. She saw the worst in the galaxy and yet she stayed. She lived through my hate and she still stayed. She was tortured, beaten, lied to, and yet she stayed.

Why?

Why did this human choose to stay while anyone else would have left?

Although she said that she was happy, I hear her crying in her room. She's crying because she can never be a part of humanity again. She'll stay young and healthy while all her friends, her family, everyone she ever knew grows old and feeble.

The reality hit her harder than I thought it would and I know I've been no comfort to her. She pushes me away and tells me that she is fine, but she hides and lives in her room instead of acting like herself. I actually got to speak to her yesterday when she was in the kitchen. She looked hungry so I tried cooking her the amazing soup she made me, but she pushed it away and said she wasn't hungry.

I felt a punch in both of my hearts as I watched her walk away into her room where she would cry away her pain. I felt like I failed her and everyone. I failed her. I promised to protect her and now she is in more pain than I could ever imagine.

* * *

I was tightening a bolt on the TARDIS when I heard the soft sound of feet on the metal grate; I looked from under the control panel and saw Amelia, looking down at me with that adventurous gleam in her eyes.

"Hey Doc?"

"Y-yes?"

"Let's have an adventure."

I sat up too quick and hit my head against the paneling of the TARDIS. The ringing in my head was deafening, but it grew silent when Amelia rubbed her soft hand on the back of my head. She looked at me with that infamous smile on her face as she helped me up.

"Alright granddad, nice and easy."

"Who you calling 'granddad'?"

"You, Doc."

"Just cause I'm a little older than you…"

"You're almost a thousand years old!"

I shook my head, letting her win the argument; it felt good to smile and argue with Amelia again, even if it was only a little while. She hit my arm and forced me to look back at her, "Doc, can we go to Marianne's wedding. I can't miss my best friend's wedding."

I smiled as she told me the date and time of the wedding; she disappeared into the TARDIS to find something important while I guided the TARDIS to the destination.

**_Doctor…turn around…_**

**_Why?_**

**_Just turn around!_**

I rolled my eyes and turned around for a quick second, my jaw instantly dropping at Amelia. She was something out of a magazine for wedding dresses. She had a soft green dress with white lace around the skirt of the dress and her hair was in a braided crown. She looked…

"Fantastic."

"So will you, Doc."

My eyes expended to the size of dinner plates as she handed me a black suit with a mint green tie, "Go change, I'll keep my eyes on the TARDIS and call you when we land."

I grimaced at the horrid color of the tie, but I left the room to put it on; when I came back, Amelia was talking to the TARDIS in a conversation that she could only hear in her head.

"So how's the Doctor been holding up?"

Silence.

"Well, that's…good. I think I'm ready…"

Silence.

"Yes I'm sure. I'm done crying, tears don't solve anything."

Silence.

"I do not!"

Silence.

"Not!"

"Ladies…"

Amelia blushed and looked like she just finished running a marathon instead of arguing with the TARDIS about something that I probably wouldn't understand. I stood and saw the progress of the TARDIS, we were closer than I thought we would be by now. I snuck a look at Amelia, who was looking off somewhere else, looking a little too innocent for my liking.

I tried landing the TARDIS as lightly as I could, but I still bumped and tossed us around a little trying to land; thanks to a Time Lord's excellent balance, Amelia didn't fall over as much as she did before and she smiled as the TARDIS settled down, "Hey, I didn't fall down this time!"

"Thanks to Time Lady Biology."

I stopped and looked back at Amelia, terrified that I had upset her. She smiled and laughed happily, her voice ringing throughout the TARDIS like a small bell ringing away. I smiled and saw the look in her eyes; she really was done mourning for what she had. Now she was ready to learn about who she is and who she will be.

I held out my hand to lead her out, but she countered by wrapping her little arm into the gap of my arm. We looked at each other and walked out into the sunlight, arm and arm.

* * *

The soft sunlight lit the grassy setting beautifully as people began filling the chairs that were set out for the ceremony.

"Amelia!" A woman in a white dress came running out of the hedges toward us, her arms open and her eyes wet with unshed tears. I figured that this was the bride, Marianne, and the man standing over at the archway with the priest was either the best man or the groom.

"Amelia, I'm so glad that you came. I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Marianne, I wouldn't miss this for the world! I'm only sorry that I wasn't able to help you out with the wedding plans. I have so much to tell you, so many stories to share," she looked at me and winked slyly. I winked back as Marianne noticed me.

"And is this the man you left with?"

"Yes, Marianne, this is The Doctor."

"Doctor? Doctor who?" (Sorry I couldn't help myself.)

"Dr. Smith, I've heard wonderful things from Amelia about you and your soon-to-be-husband; is that him over there?"

"Yes, Jack!" The man looked over and smiled at his beautiful bride, who waved back. He waved to Amelia and nodded to me in greeting before turning his attention back to the priest.

"He's a lucky man."

"Flirt," Amelia elbowed me and I elbowed her back. Marianne watched us and laughed when Amelia stuck out her tongue like a small child who just lost a fight with her friend.

"Amelia, come on, you and the Doctor need to get into position!"

"W-what?"

"You are my maid of honor! You're in the wedding! And because I know you like you were my sister, I know you won't do it unless the Doctor is one of the groomsmen."

I glared at her as she smiled and laughed at my discomfort. I was about to protest when the procession began and Marianne ran to her position. Amelia grabbed my hand and pulled me to our spots, "Don't worry, Doc, this will be fun!" she whispered.

The procession kept playing and the 'fun' was beginning. Oh bother…

* * *

Author's Notes: Well there it is, the first installment! I know I recycled the wedding theme from the first story but I promise that nothing bad will happen to Amelia so early in the story, although there might be a little more drama than before. Plus I wanted to wrap up what happened to Amelia's friends while she was gone. I promise to include a story scene or something of that nature. Thank you guys for all the support that you give me, reading the comments and just creating these stories make my day so much better and I have you guys to thank for that.

Until next time, my lovely little aliens.


	2. Happy

Author's Notes: Hello my lovely little aliens! I am trying not to pull my hair out because of certain people in my life. I tell them to leave me alone but nope! They never leave; they're like cockroaches, easy to get, difficult to get rid of. I'm so glad that my internet has not failed since June because I think I would have hurt someone if I didn't have my internet. Anyway, I don't know if any of you loyal readers are also Black Butler fans but if you are, I have news for you! I am trying to write a story for my Black Butler fans but it may take a little while!

On with the story! (I own no one but Amelia!)

* * *

I wasn't well versed in the ceremony of human weddings, but I know a few things: the bride and groom exchange vows and kiss, there's a great big party where everyone gets drunk, and everyone goes home with someone.

I never remembered any ritual of dancing or anything like that; I don't remember anything called the money dance and I really didn't understand why young singles would dance at the party to stupid repetitive pop songs. To me, there was nothing like a good piece of jazz to make me want to dance, but I guess humans haven't evolved quite that far yet.

I watched everyone dance away on the dance floor to someone called Beyoncé when a young man about twenty tapped my shoulder, "Hey man can I ask ya something?"

"If you can control your drooling for ten minutes than yeah, I guess you can."

He looked offended at that and I smiled a little bit before turning my attention back to this lame-brained individual. He looked nervous and kept looking over at the dance floor for someone who was already dancing, "T-that girl, Amelia? Are you…?"

"I am not her boyfriend, you twat."

"N-no sir, I was going to say are you her…f-father?"

The question struck me as offensive; even though I was much older than her, that doesn't mean that I was any sort of father-figure to anyone!

"You little twat!"

"I-I just wanted to know if I could take her home man!" He raised his arms up to defend his face, and I briefly wanted to punch him in the nose.

"You can't she's already spoken for, you insufferable little twat."

"To who? You? Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're old enough to be her granddad!"

**_What the bloody, sodding hell makes me look so old?!_**

"Doc? Are you ok?" Amelia appeared at my side as though she was there the whole time.

"Oh hey Amelia," this little twat was quickly getting on my nerves, "do you mind if I have a dance?"

He extended his hand and offered it to Amelia, who recoiled back in extreme fright; she remembered the fake prince of Exlopn and his wicked ways. The man looked nothing like him, but yet she was reminded of the way he offered his grimy hands to her and how he gripped her like a piece of meat when she danced with him.

"Um…n-no…thank you, Jerry, but I'm done d-dancing for a while…" Jerry looked so disappointed that he didn't get his dance with Amelia. She walked away, frazzled and shaky, while I crossed my arms across my chest in my smug way. I was happy for about…ten minutes before I had the feeling that Amelia was sad, that she was crying.

I walked all around the party until I found Marianne, who told me that Amelia went to the pond for some thinking time. I walked down to the pond only to see Amelia looking over the calm water surface, concentration clouding her face as storm clouds on a rainy day.

"Amelia?"

She didn't respond, or even seem to notice me there; she was whispering to herself, seemingly obvious to the world around her. I sat down on the bench next to her and waited for her to notice me again, watching her mouth form words that I thought I knew, but didn't understand.

"Amelia?"

"I was wondering when you would talk to me, Doc. I was getting worried."

I looked at Amelia in shock and she was chuckling at something, most likely me.

"I didn't…"

"I was thinking about something…if I was human and now I am a Time Lady, does this mean I can never die, or is there some stupid loophole that prevents me from doing so?"

I didn't answer because Marianne was walking down to meet us with Jack on her arm. She was laughing softly at something he was telling her and when she noticed us together. She waved at Amelia, who waved at them both, putting a smile overtop of her underlying sadness.

* * *

"Thank you so much for having us in the wedding."

"It was no problem, honey." Marianne gave the bouquet to Amelia before kissing her cheek. Amelia rubbed her cheek to try and clean the lipstick off, looking a lot like a child embarrassed by their parent giving them a kiss on the cheek.

"Gross!"

"You love me, honey." Marianne and Amelia shared one last goodbye before she walked back to the TARDIS. I shook Jack's hand and wished the both of them the best when Marianne grabbed my hand.

"Doctor? May I have a word with you?"

I had no choice as she pulled me away from the view of the TARDIS and began walking me along the bushes of the park.

"Doctor, you and I don't know each other very well, but Amelia and I have known each other for a long, long time. We are pretty much sisters."

I nodded and waited for the usual, 'If you hurt my sister, I'll wring you out,' threat.

"Doctor, as Amelia's sister, I want you to listen and understand me when I say this."

_Here we go._

"I'm tired of her being unhappy, and if you make her happy, I wish both of you well."

I waited for her to finish but she didn't speak for the longest time. I stared at the bride for a long time until she questioned why I was staring.

"Where's the threat?"

"Threat?"

"You know, 'Hurt my sister, I'll cut you into little pieces and feed you to my dog?'"

"I don't think I need to say that; that will happen if you do hurt her, but I don't feel the need to tell you this. You seem like an honest man," she turned around and walked back towards the TARDIS; I followed, "Doctor, you make her happy. I want her to be happy. I want her to smile more and after what I saw today, I think it's you who makes her smile."

I felt myself turn pink with embarrassment which she smiled at, "Goodbye Doctor, be good to her and may the best happen."

"It was lovely meeting you Marianne, be happy with Jack."

"Thank you, Doctor."

* * *

Well...she knows...

Was anyone expecting the 'don't hurt my sister' talk from Marianne because I didn't want to be clichéd. And how many reviews/likes can I get for a cute wedding scene?!

Until next time!


	3. End of the World

Author's notes: Alright I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, been working a lot and trying not to go insane!

...Alright it's too late for sanity...

I OWN NOTHING AND NO ONE!

* * *

I walked back into the TARDIS and saw the bouquet from the wedding on the console. Normally I would have been annoyed at Amelia's carelessness but the humming of the TARDIS stopped me from going into a fit.

**_'She's coming back to put the flowers in a vase Doctor.'_**

Not a moment later, Amelia was back with a vase full of water for the flowers. She had changed from the dress to a pair of short shorts, converses, and a jumper with "Run away with me," on the front. She didn't notice me yet due to her headphones and a small part of me wanted to hold her in my arms, just to hold her like the flowers she was holding in her hands. I thought about the outcomes to my actions and most of them were not good for me.

I was still thinking about it when I felt hands on my face and saw an amused Amelia looking at me. I was panicking at the possibility that she heard my thoughts but she smiled and asked what I was thinking so hard about.

"Uh…where to go next! That's it! Where do you want to go next?"

She went over to the console and leaned against it, crossing her long legs as she chewed on her bottom lip. She thought for a moment before looking at me with that adventurous twinkle that I have come to love in her eyes.

"Amaze me, Doc."

Her tone was light and teasing, but her eyes were giving me a challenge. I grinned and made her smile even brighter before running to the console and setting off for a time way into the future. She was there on the other side of the console, spinning dials and pulling levers when I told her to, smiling like she was on the greatest ride of her life.

Finally the TARDIS stopped and after Amelia celebrated once again about not falling down, I told her to walk outside the TARDIS and onto a spaceship overlooking the planet Earth. The sun was glowing a bright yellow and everything looked beautiful, "Welcome to the year 5.5/apple/26."

"Wow," it was her only response as she walked closer to the window overlooking Earth and the sun, "This is amazing."

"Amelia…" she looked back at me and smiled calmly making me feel terrible about what I had to say next, "Welcome…welcome to the end of the world."

"It's the end of the world?" She pulled me away from all the arriving guests and looked at me with disbelieving eyes. Her eyes flickered to Cassandra and Jabe before settling on mine again.

"Yes, in half an hour, the sun will expand and destroy the world below," her face tensed with worry, "Don't worry, everyone that was living on the planet is evacuated to somewhere else."

"Oh…that's…good!" her smile didn't reach her eyes, "that's really good! I, uh, I think I'm going to go talk to the human trampoline over there. Go have fun with your tree friend."

I rolled my eyes at that as she turned to find Cassandra; I had turned around to talk to Jabe when I heard Amelia's voice talking to me, "I want you home by midnight tonight, mister."

I laughed at her request and she smiled, this one reaching her eyes, before turning her back to me. We managed to catch the others' attention but that didn't really matter to me, "Doctor?"

Jabe was standing there, ready for a little chat with me and I gladly took her arm as we walked through the doorway. As I turned the corner, I thought I saw dark brown eyes watching us but it was much too quick to be sure.

"I know who you are. I know about you and that girl." Jabe spoke quietly and she kept looking behind her to make sure no one was listening in. I looked back into the room and saw Amelia getting a disgusted look on her face at whatever Cassandra was saying.

"I am…so sorry about what happened…I can't begin to understand how she is alive though…" Jabe looked at Amelia, who was still listening to Cassandra speak but she was getting red in the face.

"She was human before…she changed…it's a long story…" Amelia was speaking now, her thoughts were, well, they were not to be repeated in polite company. I couldn't hear exactly what she was saying to Cassandra but by the tears running down her face, I knew that she was really upset.

"Well, whatever, _whoever_ she is, go dry her tears, Doctor."

I didn't need any more prompting than that to rush after Amelia.

Whatever Cassandra said to Amelia must be petty, or else a certain trampoline was going to die.

Amelia wondered into an observation area, sat down on one of the tiers, and stared at the world below us, spinning slowly like it always was, even before she became what she was. I sat down on the other side of the room and allowed the empty space between us to be filled with awkward silence.

I heard the mental gears in her head racing, turning and pounding as I heard the replay of what happened in her head. Cassandra's snooty voice and her unhappy, disgusted voice made me feel sick.

**_"I am the last pure human, all the others…changed…they turned into freaks…"_**

**_"Cassandra, they didn't change, they moved on. You stayed behind."_**

**_"I stayed pure."_**

**_"Pure? Pure? You think you're pure? You've nipped, tucked, sucked and threw away everything that made you human. You're nothing more than a sheet with make-up smeared on it. I'm more human than you!"_**

**_"Really? You? Don't make me laugh, you overgrown weed. You may have been born on that planet, you may have had a little human in you, but you are not human. If anything, you could pass for a half-breed, but only barely."_**

**_"…at least I can feel my face and at least others like me…"_**

I looked over at her tear-stained face and counted the strands of hair that had fallen into her face. She sighed and I knew from the way her hands were curled that she wanted to curl up into a little ball.

"I heard that you gave Cassandra a piece of your mind."

"And?"

"I'm proud."

"…thanks, Doc." Amelia used her arm to wipe her tears away before standing up and walking down to the large observation window and looking at the burning sun as a reminder went off that the sun was going to explode soon.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's bad to stare at the sun?"

"It's gonna blow up soon, so what does it matter?" There was no mirth or joking in her voice as she watched the world spin, "Did you…"

"What?"

"…when your planet…when it happened…did you have a feeling to…"

"To what?"

"…to feel the world spinning…to know that it was still there?"

"I don't follow."

"…Lately I've been…I've been focusing on the spinning of the world…how fast it spins and how I feel it…it's dizzying and exciting and fast paced..." she looked at the window and placed her hand on the glass, "…I've never felt such an…_urge_, a desire to feel the world spinning beneath my feet…"

I still didn't understand what she was talking about but I followed her down to the observation deck and stood behind her, seeing my reflection behind hers, "Amelia…"

I was at a loss for words, "Everything…everything has it's time…and it has to end at some point…even whole galaxies have their time…stars die every other week…"

"I understand Doc."

I saw her tears in her reflection and I mentally slapped myself; this wasn't going like I hoped!

"Amelia…"

"I'm fine Doc, go have fun. I just need a moment or two ok?"

"…alright…come find me when you're done…"

"…Hey Doc?"

I turned around and was instantly pushed back by Amelia, who was hugging me around my middle. She buried her head in my jacket like a child then she stood on her toes and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for trying, Doc. You always make me feel better."

* * *

Author's Notes: ...Guys...I...I...I can't!

I can't handle the fluff and I can't handle the cuteness!

Give me a review on what you think and I will try to write another installment for this story, check out my other stories and review them.

I'm gone, until next time my lovely little aliens!


End file.
